Genesis
by Aishanirocks
Summary: This story goes between the events of episode 1.21. Slightly different from the original plot. Nick becomes involved when Juliette witnesses a murder committed by a creature who is unable to maintain his human form. Meanwhile, Hank begins to get more and more suspicious and Captain Renard is slowly coming to a realization that can turn Nick's life upside down.


Nick scanned the woods with his highlighted Grimm eyes. After months of finding out about his family's secret of being descended from a line of hunters, called Grimms, who fight supernatural forces, it still surprised him how little he knew about his new world. For Nick knew these murders sure were the handy work of a rogue Wesen. It couldn't be a man carrying a wolf like Sgt. Wu pointed out. Call it the Grimm gut. He looked back at the still raving woman whose bad luck had crossed her path with one of the most ruthless Wesen creatures he'd ever encountered. Juliette was by her side, trying to console the poor woman. He didn't want her here in the middle of the woods where death still roamed in the shadows. But they needed her opinion as a vet, at least until the forensic unit arrived.

"It….was Bigfoot I swear…. It..it killed my friends... it killed them and it's still out there!" The frightened woman mumbled between sobs and tears.

"Juliette, you should go home. The paramedics will arrive soon. There's nothing else you can do here."

His girl friend scowled at him." And leave her here with you guys alone. Nick I know she'd be safe with you, but she just saw her friends torn in to bits by an animal. She's in terrible need of company of a woman right now." Nick stared at the tear socked eyes of the girl who was currently glaring at the woods. Damn, she's right. The woman was at the cutting edge of a massive mental break down. And who can blame her. Nick remembered the first time he faced a cannibal Wesen. It wasn't a ritual that he wants to repeat anytime soon.

…

Captain Sean Renard wasn't one bit surprised when the bodies were identified as two crypto-zoologists, aka Bigfoot hunters. Their surviving friend were currently lodging at the hospital, sedated and put under close watch, yet the woman's claims of being attacked by Bigfoot have already hit the press and are creating quite a stir. A smart loner in his city? Now that's a surprise. He has not seen one in a long time. Wildermann, a Bigfoot-type Wesen normally known as smart loners, usually keep to themselves. Something or someone has caused him to change his usual routine. Thought Captain Renard knew his territory and its Wesen community, it was his Grimm who actually interacted with them directly on daily basis. It was the curse of being a Grimm. The Royal families co-existed with the Wesen creatures as their sovereignty, never quite communicating or associating with them. So he'll have to lead his best Detective and Grimm Nick Burkhardt very carefully towards the right direction.

His gaze went unintentionally towards the file of information he had received in the morning. He had a privet Wesen investigator look into the most regrettable incident of his life.

He was just eighteen back then, a naïve and randy teenage royal who was desperate to be free. Free of the strict rule and unsatisfied looks of his father and his cruel older half brother who was also the heir to the throne. Sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night had seemed like the adventure of a lifetime. The castle in the outskirts Vienna had looked like the most amazing thing in the world when he first came there with his hexenbiest mother as a kid of five. Soon it became just another replica of Berlin wall to him. He couldn't make it to the city before he got attacked by a maddened Blutbad. He had lost all hopes of survival when a beautiful Amazon appeared from the shadows and beheaded the vicious thing with her axe.

The fierce Grimm had felt so small in his arms. They had made love on a sheet laid under the moonlight in the forest several times. But when he woke up the next day morning, shivering with the autumn chill he was all alone. The dark haired girl had disappeared like a ghost, just as secretly as she came. He didn't even know her name. But she was surely a Grimm that much was clear to him. She had stormed his dreams for years before he realized that she had stolen more than his heart that night. Sean actively feared for that poor child who was born a mixture of Grimm, Royal and Hexenbiest genes. Since his puberty he has fathered five children. All except his firstborn whom he has not seen yet, were female with hexenbiest mothers. His research has confirmed his worst fears. His lover had fled Europe with his child in her womb, probably to the new world or any other damn hole on earth.

…..

What animal wears clothes? Nick wondered watching the video footage again for the fourth time. The video definitely shows something attacking them, though it seemed to be wearing a red flannel shirt. If it's the same thing that attacked the horse, it was not a man. That much was clear to him even before his conversation with Juliette. Whatever it is, it should be found before the rebid Wesen aim for his next prey.

His phone buzzed, waking Nick from his thoughts. He smiled with surprise when he saw the number displayed on the screen.

Monroe calling him before his usual nagging about a case? Now that is a first.

'Hello buddy, what's up?"He answered wondering what might have caused the reluctant Blutbad to call him in the middle of the night.


End file.
